


Assigned Female At Birth

by Katt1848



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AFAB, Acceptance, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aged-Up Character(s), Also kind of foreground LeoPika, Alternate Universe - High School, Background LeoPika - Freeform, Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Genderqueer Character, Insults, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Senritsu is best, Slurs, Standing Up For Strangers, Trans Alluka, Trans Character, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Transgender, leopika - Freeform, trans slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt1848/pseuds/Katt1848
Summary: Kurapika finally gets down to telling his friends something very personal -- and is in for a surprise of his own! (Sorry bad at summaries!)





	Assigned Female At Birth

There was no reason for Kurapika to be as nervous as he was, but there was also every reason as well. He already had so many things that made him an outcast, like him being a "know-it-all", mentally unstable, distant, and an orphan. He was always going to be grateful for Senritsu and her parents for adopting him after his parents and family were brutally murdered by a gang, leaving him in an adoption agency for just under 1 year. He spent that time surrounded by other kids who had been there much longer, but compared to he felt much more...unlucky. 

He had already noticed how uncomfortable he was with his body, as he had started developing breasts right around 11 or 12 years old, right before the murder (which resulted in him preferring jackets to t-shirts). He would constantly make sure nothing was visible, and had debated cutting his hair short for the longest time. When he'd started bleeding, he realized something was actually wrong with the way he saw his body. He was glad he had been already living with Senritsu by that point, because she was 4 years his senior, and after some personal research, had figured he'd need someone to talk to about this. So he told her about his period, how he felt about it, and asked what to do about it. He unknowingly came out to her that day, though she didn't bring it up for another year later, when, right before 10th grade, he'd willingly came out to her as transgender. She was always supportive, though she warned him not to tell their parents until almost the end of senior year. 

Senritsu had taken him to the hair salon and helped him choose a hairstyle. He'd decided to go with a still relatively long cut, but much more androgynous than his mid back length hair. He felt much lighter, physically and mentally, and had actually hugged her after it was done with (he wasn't exactly the greatest with physical affection). She had then taken him to find some clothes that he was more comfortable with, such as jeans, t-shirts, and over-shirts. He was lucky that he hadn't developed past an A-cup -- he had read how horrible it was from other guys online to have B-cup or larger, sometimes even a D -- so he was able to stop constantly wearing thick jackets. Not that that stopped him from wearing them on the most dysphoric days. 

He also appreciated his fairly neutral name, because while sometimes it caused him dysphoria, it was due to his name being given to him when he was deemed female. It was one of the few things he still had from his childhood, and that thought is what kept him from changing his name to this day. After the day was done, he had been more than ready to start the new school. He had changed schools due to the constant bullying eventually leading to him getting in a fist fight with some of the students and getting expelled. He didn't care though. It meant a new start for him. 

Or so he had thought.

He, the paranoid outcast, hadn't thought of the class roster, or of P.E. 

Kurapika had already gotten called out in his first class, when the teacher said "She just transferred here from a different school." He had flinched when he heard the cursed pronoun, and after introducing himself to the class, proceeded to get notes calling him a "dyke" as well as several other slurs inferring him to be a lesbian. Each one hurt more than the last. But he had simply ignored them after a while, and focused on what the teacher was saying. As soon as the bell rang signifying the end of the class, he'd bolted from the room, heading downstairs and out to the field for his next class. 

Had he been focusing on what he was doing, he would have realized his dilemma sooner. But alas, he was just blindly following the teacher's instructions. They were told to head to the locker rooms to get their lockers, and right before he entered the room, Kurapika had stopped dead in his tracks. He had to fight every nerve in his body to make himself enter the room, and he adamantly refused to look at any of the females if they even hinted at removing their clothes. Needless to say, the first week had been hell for him. He had stopped counting how many people for some reason felt the need to insult him every day, and was tempted to count the people who didn't instead. He didn't want to depress himself further.

It was in the second week that someone had spoken up. It was right before his 4th period class had started. Kurapika had his head down, his shoulders shaking slightly, his jaw clenched to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill. The rather tall, lanky man who sat behind him, whom he believed was named Leorio, had groaned loudly in anger and slammed his hand down on the desk. "Would'ya guys just quit it already?! Leave them alone, for fucks sake! Don't you think they've had enough of you all being assholes!?" Kurapika had practically jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise, but his fear was quickly overridden by the curiosity to know who the other man was talking about. The answer was given quicker than expected. 

"If she had enough, then maybe she should stop dressing like a boy and show off those legs." One of the jocks said first. "She could try wearing a little make-up for once too." A preppy girl said to her group of friends. These comments continued until Leorio yelled at them again, to which they rolled their eyes, but Kurapika's name did slowly leave their conversations. 

He couldn't have been more grateful, but he wasn't sure how to express it. He had decided that he would see if he could buy the other lunch, so when said time came around, he managed to work past his awkwardness. He approached the other man quietly, clearing his throat to get his attention. He had found it rather...cute when was startled by the noise, causing a small smile to be on his lips. "I..I just wanted to thank you...for um, earlier. I really appreciated you telling them to stop. It's been getting a bit much..." Kurapika had looked away when a large grin appeared on the other man's face, so he hadn't seen the incoming hand until it landed on his shoulder. 

"Hey, don't worry about it man. It's ridiculous that they're giving you a hard time just cause you're different from them." Kurapika had flinched, which had caused Leorio to pull his hand away once he realized it. "Sorry-"

"It's fine, don't worry. Back onto the topic however, I was wondering if as a thank you, if you would mind me buying your lunch for you today? It's the least I could do." Kurapika offered the taller man another smile, which unbeknownst to Kurapika, convinced Leorio to agree. The two had made it through lunch, though not without bickering about random topics. It had been over a year since that day, and by now Kurapika had made friends with Leorio and his younger cousin Gon, and by extension his best friend Killua and his sister Alluka. They were some of his greatest friends, and he was always eager to see them, no matter how much they argued. 

Which is why Kurapika was terrified of coming out to them. He knew they wouldn't want to stop being his friend, but it would create a barrier of awkwardness between them that he didn't think he could handle. There was a small part of him that was hoping for the best -- Leorio did already refer to him as they, since he was always looked uncomfortable being referred to as she. Killua seemed to realize the same thing, and although he did still say she when necessary, he did limit it as much as he could. Alluka only referred to him by name, so the transition to he hopefully wouldn't be too difficult. Gon would be the most difficult. Gon constantly referred to him as she whenever there was the opportunity, and it always made him flinch, and look away. 

Kurapika was late to their lunch spot that day, as he was walking slowly from the lunch line. While Leorio and Killua almost immediately noticed that there was something on Kurapika's mind, Gon and Alluka were talking cheerily, leaning against the tree. They did turn their attention to their newly arrived friend when Leorio piped up and asked if something was wrong. 

Kurapika set his bag down first, not answering Leorio's prompting at first as he sat down. He stared at the floor before looking up at his friends. "I have something I need to talk to you guys about. And it's important... really important to me that you listen. I've only told this to Senritsu, and... it's...it's a..." he swallowed nervously. "A scary topic for me." 

Killua only nodded in understanding, staying stoic. Gon was staring in shock at Kurapika, since he wasn't used to his blond friend being this open about his feelings. Alluka didn't say anything, just nodding. Leorio actually took Kurapika's hand and held it. "Dude, we're your friends. There is nothing you can say that will make us go away." 

The blond didn't pull his hand away, simply turning his gaze to their hands. He debated just abandoning the topic altogether, but he had their attention, and if he backed out now, he was never going to tell them. He nodded once, then slowly started to speak. "So this is something...that I've known for a long time. Even before I met you guys." He had to bite his bottom lip to keep it, and his voice, from trembling. He took a deep breath and held it for a second. Leorio squeezed his hand.

Kurapika squeezed back with a nervous smile, and looked at everyone else. "I'm transgender. Female to male. I use he/him pronouns." He looked up at the rest of the group after a few seconds, extremely nervous since they were silent. However, he was relieved that the only one who seemed confused was Gon, which is something he was honestly expecting. Killua was smiling knowingly, and looked at Alluka. The girl in question was bouncing up and down happily. Kurapika looked at the person he most wanted the approval of, the person that he realized a few months back that he cared for as much more than a friend. He felt his heart sink into his stomach when he saw a contemplative look on the man's face, and Kurapika quickly dropped his gaze, letting his bangs hide his eyes, and snatching his hand out of Leorio's. "Just say it already Leorio." 

Leorio had looked up when the hand disappeared from his. "What do you mean? Dude, I don't care if you're transgender. If I did, I wouldn't have been helping Alluka find foods that boost estrogen production." Kurapika looked up at this, and then at Alluka. "What do you mean..?" 

Killua spoke up at this point. "Alluka is transgender too, though for her it's male to female. She's known since she was little, though the rest of our family isn't supportive of it. They still refer to her as my 'brother'. Since Leorio has been loudly announcing his intentions of becoming a doctor, I asked him if he knew anything about helping her out without hormone replacement therapy." 

Kurapika was shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe how well this had gone so far. The blond looked at the last member of their friend group. "Well Gon..?" 

Gon looked so contemplative that Kurapika swore he saw smoke coming out of his ears. It began to worry him a little, but he stayed quiet to let him think. It would definitely hurt if Gon wasn't accepting of him.

Gon finally looked up, turning to Killua with large eyes. "Ne, Killua, what does transgender mean again?" 

Kurapika felt the tension leave his body slightly, watching Killua shove Gon at the shoulder. "It means Kurapika is a boy even if he doesn't have a dick, idiot." Gon nodded in understanding, while Kurapika chastised Killua for the language. He couldn't keep the smile off his face though.

"Thank you... I'm grateful to have you all, you've always been such great friends to me..." he felt tears welling in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He hadn't noticed his heart racing before, but he did notice it was calming down, which was something he was grateful for. It immediately picked back up, however, when he was pulled into a one arm side hug against Leorio, almost falling into his lap from the angle. 

"There isn't any reason to not respect someone's gender or pronouns, so why would we do that to you? That would be a douchy move, and I'm too smooth for that." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at the red-faced blond. Said blond quickly got out of his lap, hiding his blush with his hair as he shoved Leorio half-heartedly. "Says the guy who can't get a girl to save his life. Even I could get a date with a girl quicker than you could.

"Is that a bet?" The older of the two said with a smirk.

"Are you scared that you'll lose if it is?" Kurapika said, leaning towards the other with a playful glare.

"What do I get if I win?" Leorio replied, not answering the petite blond. 

"Whatever you want, within reason of course. And the same goes for me if I win." Kurapika stated this confidentally, even though he highly doubted that he had even a chance of winning. It's not like Leorio would hurt him in any way. He held out his hand. 

"Deal?"

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for these characters, this series, this topic, and this website. Please, if anyone has any comments or concerns about how I portrayed Kurapika in this fic, please let me know. I know everyone's story is different, but I don't want to misrepresent the LGBTQA+ community, being part of it and all. Any reviews in general would be appreciated. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
